


The Bet

by Tailsdoll123



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Everyone likes betting, Hinted Mikuni/Tsurugi, Hinted Tetsono, SakuMahi vs KuroMahi, The girls ship everything, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailsdoll123/pseuds/Tailsdoll123
Summary: For two long years, an ongoing bet had been going on over the student body:
Was Mahiru Shirota, second year representative, going to date Sakuya Watanuki, the class clown, or Kuro Servamp, third year lazy ass?
Meanwhile the three in question seem oblivious....or do they?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp

To quell the boredom at school, students often took part in clubs or spent their time trying to earn extra credit.

But at this school there was something much more fun to do and was slowly becoming a school tradition.

Betting.

From the littlest things like betting if certain students or faculty would be absent to big things like if the principle was caught trying to peek into the girl’s changing room...for the fifth time that day.

At this point nearly every student at the school had at least taken part in one bet or so.

Currently though the most popular and longest running bet upon the student body was around two years old. At this point the majority of the school were involved- even some teachers had joined in it!

Frankly speaking, the bet itself could have probably been resolved a year ago when it first started but where was the fun in that?

The bet itself happened to revolve around three particular students -second year students Mahiru Shirota and Sakuya Watanuki as well as third year Kuro Servamp.

The bet was a love triangle.

It probably started all the way back when Mahiru was a first year and had just started at school.

Mahiru had gotten a reputation for being the type of person to do things others didn’t want to do plus he was the best guy to seek when you had problems.

Mahiru had already managed to befriend his class but the most shocking thing about that was the fact that he not only befriended but became the best friend of Sakuya Watanuki.

This had been shocking due to the fact that since Sakuya started at the school he tended to keep to himself and always had this serious look on his face. Not only that but he hung around Tsubaki, the student council president, whom most people were afraid of.

But then a change had happened. He started smiling and laughing and generally just joked around. He began interacting with his classmates more.

The distant green haired boy had become one of the friendliest guys to approach in school and it was believed it was because of Mahiru Shirota.

And so people began betting how long it would take for them to get together (nobody considered the possibility that both boys could be straight).

The betting ranged from how long it would take Sakuya to spot Mahiru at the beginning of school (that was a popular one) to betting if Mahiru would partner with Sakuya for class projects.

This continued on for a while until half way into the school year.

Why? Simply because Mahiru started hanging around the infamous Kuro Servamp.

Kuro was the oldest of the Servamp siblings whom were always a popular subject among the student body. From Tsubaki, the student body president, to Hugh, who may look like a kid but was no doubt one of the smartest students in school –and was also an excellent love guru with his brother Lily.

But Kuro, unlike his siblings, was not as social as them and tended to keep to himself, often hiding away in unused classrooms to sneak in some naps during lessons. Hence he was a mystery among the student body due to rarely being spotted.

But the next thing everyone knew was he was being dragged around by Mahiru till eventually he started attending his classes willingly and often went about seeking out Mahiru. He even began to slowly talk to others (though the responses were often short or compromised of “can’t deal”).

And so people began betting how long it would take for Mahiru and Kuro to end up dating.

Betting to see how long it would take for Mahiru to come and try to help Kuro out however he could. Betting to see when Kuro would accompany Mahiru when he went off to confront troublemakers and betting to see which sibling would tease Kuro about relationship with Mahiru (if Hyde or Tsubaki is involved then that bet is often won a lot).

But then this caused strife between the student body. Half believed that Sakuya and Mahiru would end up together while the other half were convinced Kuro and Mahiru were made for each other.

So the biggest bet was made.

Would Mahiru end up with Sakuya or Kuro?

What set off this major bet as opposed to just keeping the two subjects separate?

It was because of a piece of paper.

* * *

 

During lunch Mahiru had happened to be sharing a table with Sakuya and Kuro. Sakuya had been cracking jokes, having trouble eating his food due to his giggling, while Mahiru tried to act like he wasn’t amused.

He tried goddammit.

Kuro himself seemed to be in his own world, blissfully eating his ramen cup. In this regard he was like a cat that got the milk.

The three appeared to have an alright relationship. Many of the students believed that Kuro and Sakuya may only act friendly to each other due to Mahiru as nobody had ever seen the two alone together. But it was hard to see any actual animosity between the two.

It was then that the table was invaded by one of Kuro’s brothers –Hyde, a drama major student, along with his ‘friend’ Licht, a music prodigy.

The two had a strange relationship where Licht would beat the shit of Hyde but Hyde would keep coming back to tease and compliment him. Nobody could tell if Hyde was crazy or masochistic.

Or both.

Either way as soon as Hyde sat down Kuro seemed to look as if the world just ended.

“Hey big brother!” Hyde greeted, slightly yelping when Licht pushed him aside to sit down.

“Why are you here?” Kuro groaned, pushing aside his ramen forlornly.

“I just wanted to see how you were, can’t I do that big brother~?” Hyde teased, a taunting smirk curling onto his face.

“No.”

Hyde let out a laugh at that while Licht scowled beside him.

“The hell are we doing over here stupid rat? You promised melons,” he sneered to which Hyde raised his hands innocently.

“Did I really say that?”

“Yes.”

“Whoops.”

Nobody on the table was surprised to see Hyde get punched for that.

“Here Licht, you can have my melons,” Mahiru offered in an attempt to stop his seniors from getting into another fight again.

Luckily for him Licht took his offer.

Hyde got up from where he had fallen to the floor and smiled charmingly at Mahiru. “Ah Big brother’s friend, you two seem to be enjoying yourselves."

Kuro shot his brother a small glare while Mahiru cocked his head in confusion. Beside him, Sakuya let out a snort, covering his mouth with his hand.

Mahiru, noticing Sakuya grinning, lightly pushed him to stop his giggles.

Finally taking note of Sakuya being there too, Hyde blinked before whistling. “Wow, all three together...hmm, Big brother’s daring.”

At this point Kuro was tempted to knock his younger brother out but Licht beat him to it.

“If you came over here just to tease them then don’t drag me out of practice,” the black haired boy grouched.  
  
“Eh but Angel-chan, you got the melons right!!!” Hyde whined, watching as Licht got up from his chair.

“Sorry about this Licht,” Mahiru apologised, imagining how it must be annoying to the other boy that he couldn’t spend his break on the piano.

“It’s not like it’s your fault,” Licht replied before walking off, Hyde sending a wink at the trio before rushing after Licht.

“Your brother huh?” Sakuya commented, smirking when Kuro sent him a foul look. “Well I’m going to empty my tray before Kuro kills me so see you in a bit Mahiru!”

Waving bye to his green haired friend, Mahiru shot a concerned look at Kuro who crossed his arms on the table and leaned his head down.

“Hyde wasn’t being too bad, was he?” Mahiru asked him.

“When isn’t he, he’s too much of a pain,” Kuro groaned.

“I bet he’s just teasing with you. It must be nice having siblings.”  
“Wanna trade lives?” Kuro asked under his breath, letting a small barely noticeable smile curl onto his face when Mahiru flushed.

“No.”

The two chatted for a little more before the bell ring. Sakuya came back to walk to class with Mahiru, both of them bidding bye to the blue haired senior.

“Come on Mahiru, you’re always complaining we’re late,” Sakuya teased, watching Mahiru try to stuff his notebooks back into his bag.

“Because you and Kuro keep making me late!” Mahiru retorted, happy his items had finally squeezed into his bag.

Sakuya let out a chuckle at that before setting off with Mahiru on his heels.

The day continued on eventful and soon it was time for everyone to pack away their bags and head off home.

Mahiru was once again trying to pack away his notebooks while bidding his classmates goodbye while Sakuya was waiting patiently by the door. Finally ready, the two set off.

Unfortunately as the two best friends left, they failed to notice a single piece of paper left behind from Mahiru’s notebooks.

But somebody else noticed it, a certain long pink haired boy that had been paying attention to the duo from the hallway.

See, Sakuya used to spend the majority of his time with Tsubaki and his lot. He still did when he could but also spent his time with Mahiru the majority of the time. Even so, Tsubaki’s group still felt a little protective of their green haired junior and were always trying to keep an eye on him.

And also hope to gain blackmail to tease him with.

Berukia grinned mischievously as he skipped over and picked up the note, curiosity burning in him. Scanning the note, he recognized Mahiru’s writing straight away from the notes he would send to the student council when nobody else would. The contents of the note made a gleeful smile curl onto his

_Today was a special day as I managed to have lunch with both Kuro and Sakuya, usually I only got to have lunch with one of them whether its due to Tsubaki dragging Sakuya away or one of Kuro’s siblings seeking him out for help._

_It was....nice._

_Hyde and Licht came over too though I had no idea why Hyde was trying to agitate Kuro._

_But that isn’t why I’m writing this. Actually today, I saw **him** smile today and some selfish part of me hopes it was because of me. I know smiling isn’t that big of a deal but when I get to see his true genuine smile, my heart throbs....ah the simple thing would be to tell him but I just...can’t find the right moment too._

So Mahiru Shirota had a crush on a guy and by the sounds of it, it was a crush on one of his friends.

Thinking over from when he had spied on them at lunch, he did remember seeing Sakuya let out one of his rare genuine smiles when Mahiru tried to make him stop laughing at what that stupid Hyde said.

But then again the cat boy had smiled too when Mahiru was comforting him.

So Mahiru either had a crush on Sakuya or Kuro.

Hyped with the information, Berukia ran to inform Tsubaki and by the next day most of the student body knew. Still it seemed Sakuya, Mahiru and Kuro were oblivious to it and they were even more oblivious when the big bet was made.

To think it wouldn’t have happened if Mahiru made sure to not leave his notes behind.

* * *

 

“Why are you asking me about Shirota?” Misono Alicein inquired; a bored look on his face as he sat in the library.

“You’re one of Mahiru’s closest friends, so surely you would know who Mahiru likes!” One of trio of girls asked, having hunted down the purple haired boy to try and get some info.

Misono flushed at being acknowledged as one of Mahiru’s friends before clearing his throat. “Shirota doesn’t really talk about liking anybody.”

“However,” he continued upon seeing the disappointed looks he got, “if Shirota liked anyone, it’s probably that stupid cabbage head.”

“Sakuya Watanuki,” they lit up, latching onto any info they could.

“Oh sure, Shirota is always going on about how much fun he is and how he wants to make sure all his friends meet him. He acts like he’s trying to get approval,” Misono speculated, remembering how Mahiru was always trying to get Sakuya and Misono to get along together.

Ha, fat chance of that.

The girls giggled excitedly together, clasping hands. “I knew it! SakuMahi is the best!”

_‘SakuMahi? What the hell is that?_ ’ Misono thought in confusion before his attention was grabbed by his companion returning.

Tetsu Sendagaya seemed to be in a good mood though it was very hard to tell due to his expressionless face. He was tall and intimidating or he would have been intimidating if it wasn’t for his good looks and helpful demeanour driving that notion away.

“What took you so long Sendagaya?” Misono demanded as the tall blonde took a seat next to him, “you wanted me to help with your studies but you’re over twenty minutes late!”

“Ah sorry about that shorty-“

“I told you not to call me that! I’m your senior!”

“Yeah but I just can’t help it. I’m sorry I made you wait though, Hugh-sempai wanted some help.”

“Whatever!” Misono huffed, covering his blushing face with his study guide. Why did Sendagaya, stupid as he was, have to have a handsome face?!

It didn’t help that the girls from before were still there.

“Wait, you’re Tetsu Sendagaya right? The freshman that hangs around with Mahiru right?” One of the girls asked the other three lighting up in realization.

“Yeah?”

“We just asked Misono about Mahiru’s relationship, who do you think he likes?”

Tetsu furrowed his brows and Misono was a little concerned if Tetsu actually understood the question however his silent musings were answered when Tetsu seemed to have come up with something.

“Big Brother Mahiru seems to have a very close relationship with Hugh-sempai’s older brother.”

It took a few minutes for the girls to try and remember who Hugh was before realizing that the only Hugh that could be connected to Mahiru was Kuro’s younger brother.

Misono was a little shocked that Tetsu seemed to think Mahiru was infatuated with Kuro.

“Why do you think Shirota prefers that cat?!” Misono burst out, flushing when the attention turned to him.

“Ah, he’s always running to him if it sounds like he’s in trouble and whenever Big Brother Mahiru comes to the hot spring he comes with Hugh-sempai’s brother.”

“Yeah I’ve seen Mahiru do that a lot,” one of the girls added while the girls let out another squeal.

“KuroMahi is just as great!!”

It seemed the girls didn’t care if Mahiru was with Sakuya or Kuro as long as one of their ships was true.

“Honestly Sendagaya you could say that about anyone Shirota decides to help,” Misono commented, huffing when his ahoge started to droop in front of his face.

“Maybe,” Tetsu replied, reaching out to straighten out Misono’s hair. The shorter boy blushed, batting away the taller blonde before burying his face in his book.

The girls around them blinked before squealing again.

“TETSONO IS SO CUTE!!!!”

* * *

 

That day another bet was made; how long it would take for Misono and Tetsu to get together.

Misono’s older brother practically fainted upon hearing about it while Misono’s older friend Lily secretly upped the amount on the bet.

* * *

 

“EH? The amount has gotten how big?!” Tsurugi Kamiya questioned with a grin while bugging Mikuni Alicein who looked as if he’d rather be anywhere but there.

The duo was on the school roof after having gotten into another fight. Tsurugi’s two good friends – Yumi and Jun- were currently busy in the disciplinary committee so Tsurugi couldn’t hang around them and settled on bothering his old friend/crush.

The two were not alone though. Mikuni had originally been on the roof hanging around his friend Jeje until Tsurugi interrupted and following behind Tsurugi had been Okami* whom wanted to make sure Tsurugi didn’t get too hurt.

Okami and Jeje were now quietly having a conversation to the side, probably discussing who was doing what when they got home.

“You heard me,” the rich blonde replied, fanning himself with his favourite brown fedora.

“All this to see if Mahi will end up with Kuro or Saku? I wouldn’t mind getting involved in that,” Tsurugi whistled, excited at the prospect of getting a large amount of money. “All though it’s pretty obvious Mahi likes that cat boy.”

Mikuni snorted at that, “obviously you don’t know him as well then, after all you should see him with that green haired punk.”

Mikuni was still pissed at how Sakuya treated his special little brother but liked him a little more than he did of Tetsu.

“Kuni-chan~ you shouldn’t be so hypocritical~ I’m certain that Mahi will choose Kuro.”

Before Tsurugi could react; Mikuni grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him close, his lips brushing against Tsurugi’s.

“Wanna bet?”

* * *

 

“It seems no matter where I got, that bet is always mentioned at least once,” Grimm** muttered, stabbing a fork into his pasta before continuing to chow down.

“In their defence, the three in question seem to keep doing things to egg it on,” Lily replied, a grin curling onto his face.

“I think it’s good for him,” Okami commented, an ever present frown on her face, “brother needs someone to take care of him.”

Hugh let a childish grin curl onto his face, “perhaps I could help them. I’ve been helping Sagami*** with his love life so I’m sure I could help Kuro with his.”

“That’s a brilliant idea, I’ll help too. Lets strip in celebr-” however before Lily could even lift a finger to his school blazer, he got a stern glare from his older sister and immediately placed his hands back on his lap.

Jeje remained silent on the subject, taking the moment to read his book about building bottle ships before he would be hounded down by Mikuni.

“What if the guy isn’t even interested in big brother though?” Grimm asked, quickly sucking up some loose pasta.

“Brother Grimm is right~ Mahiru might be into my Sakuya,” another voice spoke up, surprising the Servamp siblings.

Looking up, they let out inward groans upon the arrival of the youngest sibling who had his ever present smirk on his face.

“How can you be so sure?” Hugh badgered as Tsubaki took a seat at the table, swiping some of Grimm’s food (though if his older brother noticed was a complete mystery).

“Please, I know Sakkun and whenever he brings up Mahiru Shirota he always gets this happy look. Plus they go out to so many places it’s practically like they’re on dates.”

The Servamps siblings went silent at that, thinking about how they had seen their older brother and Sakuya always spending their free time around Mahiru. Both of them looked very happy with Mahiru but it was hard to tell which one the brunette liked.

It was then that Hyde came over to the table, slightly freaked out how his siblings all seemed in deep thought – even Tsubaki wasn’t laughing like he usually did.

“Did someone die?” He asked outloud.

“No, they’re thinking about the big bet,” Jeje replied, flipping his page.

“Oh geez,” the blonde huffed, “why don’t you just as Mahiru who he likes.”

The Servamp siblings simply stared at Hyde as if they couldn’t comprehend that before Tsubaki started laughing.

“Hahahaha...ahahah...Boring. It’s more fun to find out the conclusion,” Tsubaki hummed before leaving to join his friends.

“By the sounds of it you know something Hyde,” Lily accused but Hyde simply stuck his tongue out.

“Not telling~ Oh! Angel-chan is here!”

The siblings watched as Hyde ran over to glomp the black haired teen only to be kicked away.

“How much money have you put on them getting together?” Okami questioned her brothers who sighed.

“Alls I know is that I’m in debt if I lose,” Grimm pouted.

* * *

 

Mahiru was happily filling in his homework while he waited for the laundry to dry. He perked up when he heard his Uncle come in and turned around to greet him.

“Hey kiddo, so how was school?” Uncle Tooru asked him as he hung up his jacket.

“It was fine, I still feel like everybody is trying to hide something from me there,” Mahiru shrugged, taking his Uncle’s case and placing it on the counter.

“Hmm~” his uncle hummed, “well I had a run in with the music teacher from your school, Mr Crantz right? He said he sees you spending a lot of time with Kuro and Sakuya.”

“Of course I do, they’re my friends,” Mahiru blinked, not understand where his Uncle was going with this.

“Friends huh....are you sure none of them is that boy you said you liked?” Tooru teased, laughing when his nephew flushed.

“Uncle Tooru you promised not to speak about it!”

“Hahaha I can’t help it. Though I hope it’s that Sakuya kid, at least he doesn’t break in and eat the ramen.”

“THAT WAS ONE TIME, KURO SAID HE WAS SORRY!!!!”

* * *

 

While the bet was around two years old, a lot of people knew it would probably end before next year after all Kuro was a third year and by the start of next year he would be going on to university.

Although it was possible for Mahiru and Kuro to continue to see each other, everyone doubted it would be at school.

Luckily for everyone involved, the bet ended sooner than expected.

* * *

 

“Has anyone see Mahiru anywhere?” Koyuki asked, glancing around for his friend, “we were supposed to discuss roles for the project.”

“I’m not sure, maybe you could ask Watanuki, I saw him head to the back classroom.” Suzuhara replied, pausing from her conversation with a fellow classmate.

“Thanks,” Koyuki grinned before collecting Ryuusei, the blonde looking bored, and heading to the back classroom of the second year hall.

Strangely enough the classroom door was shut and it was impossible to see inside due to the lights not being on in the run.

“Odd, I thought Sakkun was in there,” Koyuki mumbled.

“He’s probably just doing some stupid prank in there,” Ryuusei speculated before reaching out and opening the door.

The sight they met shocked them.

Inside the room was Sakuya whom was currently pinned to the desk right beside the door, being furiously made out with.

The person making out with him was the last person anyone expected.

“S-Sakuya?” Koyuki stuttered, surprising the making out teens.

“Koyuki!” Sakuya yelped, blushing furiously. “What the heck are you doing here?!”

Ryuusei got over his shock and simply let out a huff.

“You could have told us you dimrod. We would have understood.”

“Ah...what a pain.” The fourth person in the room mumbled, gripping Sakuya’s hand with a slight possessive edge.

“But it is surprising to know that you’re dating Kuro.”

* * *

 

Evidently the school freaked out when they learned that Sakuya and Kuro had been going out the whole time. Due to nobody considering the possibility of those two dating, no bets were made for those two and so nobody lost money.

Or earned money either.

“Did you know about this?” Misono demanded Mahiru at lunch, watching as Sakuya and Kuro freely interacted now that they didn’t need to hide their relationship.

“Oh yeah, I was the one that introduced them and then I helped hook them up,” Mahiru replied with a smile, “they liked each other so the simple thing to do was get them to date.”

“Still, I thought....” Misono trailed off.

“You thought I was attracted to them?” Mahiru finished with a laugh. “Nah I enjoy having a laugh with Sakuya because I like it when he’s relaxed and he likes to be distracted a lot and with Kuro, I don’t know I just feel motherly to him.”

“Why didn’t they say anything?” Lily spoke up, happy that his brother finally had someone. Even though Kuro still had his apathetic expression on he could see the warmth in his eyes when he gazed at Sakuya.

“Because of the bet, Sakuya wanted to see how long it could go on for.”

Misono groaned, “well that was pointless. How many people actually knew about them?”

Mahiru hummed as he took a sip of drink before sticking his hand out. “Besides me, there were three others. Hyde, who happened to walk in on them last year, Licht, who called them out when us five were hanging at the karaoke bar and Tsubaki.”

“Tsubaki knew?!”

“Yeah though he and Hyde decided to mess with the betters and pretended not to know.”

Well that explained why Hyde kept getting people to bet on Kuro and why Tsubaki was trying to convince them about Sakuya.

Mahiru smiled softly as he watched Sakuya grab and drag Kuro off out the lunch hall, sending a wave at Mahiru before they left.

Misono stared at his friend, something still bothering him even though he found out the true nature of the three friends.

_‘That note from a year ago....if Shirota wasn’t talking about Sakuya or Kuro, then who does Shirota actually like?’_

* * *

Hyde let out a happy hum as he sat on the stage in the auditorium, watching as his fellow drama students packed away their scrips for the day.

He turned his gaze to the door when he noticed a certain brunette wander in and smirked.

“Ah did big brother and his boyfriend leave you alone?” He cooed, to which Mahiru rolled his eyes.

“They haven’t been able to go out alone as much so I’m trying to give them privacy.”

Hyde hummed, smirk still on his face. “Aw I can give you company.”

“No thank you, last time I did it took four hours for us to get home,” Mahiru denied before grinning teasingly. “Besides your lover might miss you.”

Hearing that, Hyde perked up when he noticed said lover approaching them. Jumping off the stage, he ran up and glomped them.

“Ophelia~!” he breathed dreamily as the blonde haired girl smiled gently down at him.

“Hyde, have you been bothering Mahiru?” She asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

“Can’t help it, he’s too easy!” Hyde laughed, sticking his tongue out at Mahiru who huffed.

Mahiru was about to retort when he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him into a chest.

“Demon, don’t talk to him so casually, he only needs to bask in my angel presence,” Licht hissed, snuggling into Mahiru’s neck whom blushed in reply.

“Licht-tan is so mean to me! Besides it’s not my fault your boyfriend likes me!” Hyde cackled but immediately dodged when Licht tried to whack him, still keeping his other hand around Mahiru.

Mahiru and Ophelia sent each other understand smiles before Ophelia grabbed Hyde and pulled him away. “Let’s go Romeo.”

Hyde smiled in return, grabbing her hand and leaving the auditorium.

Left alone, Mahiru turned to Licht and grinned. “I managed to buy some more melons, they were on offer.”

He was rewarded with one of Licht’s rare smiles as he happily dragged Mahiru to the exit. Before they were fully out, he turned around and suddenly placed a rough kiss on Mahiru’s lips.

“I don’t want anymore demons trying to affect you,” he whispered hotly, his possessive grip not wavering.

“I’ve only ever had eyes for you,” Mahiru replied, leaning in for another kiss, not minding when Licht pinned him to the wall where anyone could walk in.

As he got lost in a world with only him and the piano prodigy, he remembered back to his first year when he ran into the second year student when he was playing piano. He remembered how his heart couldn’t stop pounding.

He remembered that fateful lunch that set of the catalyst for the big bet and how embarrassed he was when Licht confronted him about it and then pinned Mahiru to wall after he confessed.

He remembered how when he offered his melons to Licht, Licht let out a rare genuine smile that only he saw.

He remembered when Licht made that fateful bet.

“I bet I can make you think only about me and my angelic aura.”

He’ll hold off before telling Licht he won the minute he made the bet.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So how many of you were expecting that? Licht x Mahiru is a very guilty pleasure of mine due to a pic I saw from Pixiv with Licht leaning in closer to Mahiru.  
> GAH I LOVE IT ^//////^ and I will admit I did squeal when Licht and Mahiru met again when they came to save the Greed pair.  
> *Okami is the name I gave The Mother/Wrath because I’m now certain she will be Tsurugi’s Servamp and Okami means wolf and yeah lame name XD  
> **Grimm is the name I gave World End/Gluttony cause as I mentioned in my SakuMahi fic I imagine him to do with the Grimm tales and I dunno  
> ***Sagami is the name of Pride/Hugh’s subclass and in the manga he just loves to invade his Subclass’s love life lolololol  
> So I hope you liked it :3  
> -Tailsdoll123


End file.
